Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to communication networks, and more particularly, to system and method to dynamically design and operate an optimal communication network.
Description of the Related Art
Pursuant to an exemplary scenario communication networks typically perform fixed and pre-defined operations that are determined either during manufacturing of communication devices configured to operate in the communication networks or during activation of the communication devices. Currently available communication networks provide little flexibility for adapting to dynamic changes in communication environment, available resources or system capability. Due to the fixed nature of the network, typically the communications networks often do not deliver an optimal performance in scenarios involving dynamic changes in the communication environment. Examples of dynamic changes may include but is not limited to, new spectrums released due to government policy changes or due to obsolesce of earlier technology using the spectrum, dynamic changes in noise and interference in the radio spectrum, and changes in efficiency of use of spectrum due to changes in channel noise and interference conditions, power levels, location of devices in the network and the like. In several exemplary scenarios self-organizing networks (SONs) may be used to adapt to the dynamic changes in communication environment. However, SONs only cater to fixed bands, fixed bandwidth, and fixed modulation schemes and do not provide a mechanism to dynamically optimize network performance for most efficient use of all available resources, such as spectrum.